Apocalypse Villa
by Joanie Dark
Summary: After the attempted apocalypse, two of the horsemen eventually find one another again and have an enjoyable reunion. FaminexPollution.


The sun was setting slowly in the sky. It's colors were brilliant, piercing, beautiful; such colors like the world had never seen, as rich and deep as life and death themselves. Such a pity, such a pity that many would want such sunsets to disappear for good—to think that people would want to be rid of all the poisons in the air causing the light to shine so lovely!

A lone, thin man stood on a balcony, leaning over the marble edge and admiring the sunset with happy, half-closed eyes. It was so lovely, watching the way the toxins mingled with the air. His pale, near-white hair framed his face, making him look like an angel, and in fact in general the man looked more divine than the destructive creature he truly was.

He sighed, a mix of appreciation and lust in his voice.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful, Sable?" he said airily. "So perfect and pure…"

"Yes, it's lovely," a voice called out from inside the little villa. The man inside wasn't honestly as interested in those sorts of chemical reactions. That was more his companion's area of expertise. For him, chemistry was only another way of making sure there was a decent number of happy, starving people in the world.

The pale man clicked his tongue. "Really now, Sable," he said, "I can tell you didn't mean that." He then added in a purr, "You know, if you did mean it, I'd be very happy…"

The other man, a taller one with short black hair and a trimmed goatee, walked out onto the balcony with a smirk on his face. He gently wrapped his arms around the smaller man's thin frame.

"Really, White? How happy?" he said quietly into the pale man's ear. White squirmed and laughed.

"Sable, let go!" he giggled, turning and pushing the tall man away. He gazed up into Sable's eyes with a silly grin. Sable's arms returned to his waste.

"Oh, come on." He grinned. "How happy would you be?" The taller man looked out into the distance. "It is gorgeous," he said, this time with feeling. He then drew White closer. "But not as gorgeous as you are."

"You flirt," White said, standing on his toes and kissing Sable lightly on the lips. He looked over his shoulder and sighed again, pressing himself into the other man. "I'm proud of that. It's some of my finest work, I believe. Even nicer than an oil spill gleaming every color of the rainbow as it floats across a square mile of ocean."

"I don't know, I think that was a wonderful pride symbol if I ever saw one," Sable said, and White laughed again.

"Well, that's not exactly why I did that, sweetie," he said, wriggling out of the suited man's grasp once again. The sun had completely fallen behind the hills making up the villa's view, leaving only the gorgeous colored glow in the sky. He leaned in the doorway, smiling expectantly and twitching a beckoning finger. "You're coming to bed, right?"

Sable smiled and followed the waiflike being into the bedroom. White bent down to open the minifridge—empty, of course, except for a few wrappers and the bottle he had wanted to take in the first place. He was opening the bottle when he felt Sable's hands alight on his hips. He half pursed his lips and half smiled.

"You're boney," he heard the man behind him say. He rolled his eyes.

"Just the way you like your men, love," White said innocently, and was let go with a chuckle. He stood up, shaking the bottle. "Champagne?"

"With it's distinct lack of nutrients?"

"And chemical processing, of course," White said, pouring two glasses. He joined the other man, who was now sitting on the grand bed in the middle of the room. "Here's to recovering from the Apocalypse that Never Was," he said happily. Sable sighed.

"Definitely. Here here." They clinked their glasses together. Sable sipped it te merely held it to his lips.

"Sable, what ever became of Carmine?" he asked. Sable shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm sure War can take care of herself. She's probably starting yet another uprising in the Middle East right now." He chuckled to himself. "I imagine we'll see her at some point. It's all a matter of time." He put down his glass. "But my dear Pollution, don't you think that's talk for other times?"

White's cheeks went pink as Sable ran his fingers softly along his face. "I suppose it is," he muttered softly, putting his arms around the dark-haired man's shoulders. "After all, it's here and now…we have centuries left to see her…" His lips pressed against Sable's again, and a soft sigh came from his throat. Sable coughed.

"Careful with the carbon monoxide, love," the man said, and White smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Famine," he said, sheepish. Sable shook his head, laughing slightly under his breath and kissing the younger horseman again.

As they parted from the kiss, White gently pushed Famine towards the bed sheets. He placed a slender finger to the man's lips to silence him, and stood up, facing the doorway towards the balcony. He stood, swaying his hips slowly to some silent music playing in his head as the last beams of natural light faded away, leaving the room lit only by the decorative wall lamps. His movements became more defined.

"Tss tss tssts, tss tss tssts…"

Sable cracked up at White making his own stripper music. White shot him a playful glare over his shoulder.

"Quiet!" he chided, and continued his little song. His fingertips started working at the buttons of his robin's egg shirt, sliding it gently off his shoulders. Platinum waves fell gracefully onto pale flesh. Sable lay back on the bed, smiling. White had always acted his age, younger and more innocent than the other horsepeople…it seemed now, though, his youth was causing him to be playful in a decidedly non-innocent way.

He liked it.

White let the shirt drop to the floor. He swiveled his hips as he turned around, running his hands over his sides.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Sable asked, very amused.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," White said, bending over and blowing a kiss.

"Really, I would."

"Let's say a little fallen angel taught me," he said, sticking his tongue out and continuing his little song. One by one, every piece of clothing dropped to the floor, until White was completely naked; hands behind his head, eyes closed, hips circling to his little mental soundtrack.

Sable admired the thin being dancing before him, the shining, toxic creature. His eyes half closed as he watched the other man's rhythmic swaying.

"Come over here, for goodness sake," he said, eyes following White's thin hips. White stopped dancing, opening his eyes slowly.

"You want me, don't you?" he said in a sexy voice that was quite unlike him. Sable was startled for a moment, and then laughed.

"You've been seeing that demon, Crowley, lately, haven't you?" he said. "It sounds like something he'd say."

"Well, he's not a bad demon, when you get to know him…" he said with a smile. He walked over to the bed and started unbuttoning Sable's shirt. "Why, are you jealous?" he purred, and Sable frowned slightly.

"No, I'm not," he muttered. "It's just…"

"Oh, be quiet," White giggled. The pale man sat with his bare legs on either side of Sable's body. He pulled Sable's shirt off as he kissed him tenderly. Sable smiled, putting his hand on the back of White's head and pulling him closer. White fiddled with Sable's fly, causing Sable to pull him in even tighter.

Their lips parted slowly and White looked at Sable with a happy, glazed expression. Sable ran his hands down White's back, admiring his naked flesh. He was almost fully erect, and his breathing was heavy as. Sable smiled, hooking his fingers into his waistband and pulling his trousers and underwear off of his hips. He buried his face in White's neck, kissing it while White moaned with pleasure.

"That's…that's…" White whimpered, thrusting up against Sable's stomach. Sable smiled, pulling White's hips towards his own and kissing the man's chest. White moaned again, digging his fingernails into Sable's back.

"Oh God, Sable," White said, leaning his head back. "Just…ah…" Sable kissed and bit the man's shoulders, stroking his hair as he did so. White bit his lip and wrapped his legs around Sable's torso. He licked his palm and ran it along Sable's member. He gasped, twitching in the other man's hand. White smiled, twisting his hand a little.

"I want you inside of me," he whispered into Sable's ear, rubbing their crotches together. Sable looked up, smiling.

"Sounds wonderful to me…" he said, positioning White on top of him. He pushed slowly into White. He gave a sharp little gasp, giving an incredibly bright smile.

"Oh…oh…" he said, bouncing slowly up and down. Sable growled deep in his chest, and White laughed. "You…you like it, don't you?" He leaned forward, kissing Sable's chest. Sable responded by thrusting his hips sharply upward. White gave a little yelp of pleasure.

"More than you can imagine," he said, as they both continued their rocking movements. Licks and nips and kisses and caresses, a flurry of passion as the action became hotter and heavier.

Sable's movements became faster before he climaxed, groaning into White's chest as he filled him. White whimpered, enjoying the sensation incredibly. Sable withdrew, smiling, and wrapped his hand around White's length.

"Your turn," he said, pumping his hand. The pale man moaned, feeling the pleasure well up inside of them. The speed and pressure increased, and he got to the point he couldn't hold it anymore.

White cried out suddenly, clinging to Sable as he released. The older horseman held him, sweaty and panting, with a satisfied look on his face.

"That was amazing," Sable murmured, and White nipped at his ear.

"Yes it was," he said, giggling a little.

And with that the riders kissed as the last ray of sunlight disappeared into the night. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes:

I quite love this pairing. Both Famine and Pollution are such fun characters, aren't they?

Originally posted at .com/art/Apocalypse-Villa-78826600


End file.
